


i find comfort in your embrace

by boxofroses



Series: mingyu and junhui [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, minor!wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Junhui comes home from a rough day and finds comfort in Mingyu's embrace.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: mingyu and junhui [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869901
Comments: 17
Kudos: 155





	i find comfort in your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> again, as usual, i wrote this on a super duper whim cause i saw this on twitter and absolutely _had_ to write it out cause its so soft!!
> 
> anyways, this prompt is based of this very very soft and cute [tweet](https://twitter.com/inct_gyuhui/status/1289265248411635714?s=20) by [@inct_gyuhui](https://twitter.com/inct_gyuhui) on twitter and like the wonhuist i am i just had to add my very own wonhui twist at the end too hsdishdi
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it ♡

There were days where Junhui was positive that nothing was going right and he holds onto everything and anything to stop from feeling like the world would swallow him whole.

He had messed up their choreography pretty badly. Sure, Soonyoung didn’t care. He was understanding enough that every member had their off days, days where nothing just seemed to be easy and smooth. He almost crashes into one of the younger members, but thankfully had quick enough reflexes to save himself and said younger member from the collision. He had already wanted to die when their dance teacher pauses the music for the nth time and sighed.

Things did pick up a little when he, Wonwoo, Joshua, and Jeonghan went out to grab a bite to eat after practice and before their scheduled work out session together. Junhui had been looking forward to it, having forgone breakfast this morning cause somehow, he woke up late. Junhui. Waking up late. Even Seungcheol had been surprised. Maybe he didn’t set his alarm. Maybe he did or he just slept through it. Junhui doesn’t know.

The spicy galbi-tang that’s been imagined in Junhui’s mind over and over again throughout the entire morning practice session finally arrives right in front of him and he’s delighted in the ever so delicious smell of rich broth mixed with chili. _This is heaven_ , Junhui said to himself as he took the first sip of soup and felt the warmth spread throughout his entire body. His smile does too, wide on his face as he hummed enthusiastically.

“Junnie is probably the only person I know who eats soup when its ballistically hot outside,” Jeonghan joked, running his hand through his hair and tucks it underneath his cap again. He took a sip of his iced barley tea and sighed in content.

“ _Spicy_ soup too,” Joshua added, mouth full of rice.

“You gotta fight fire with fire, hyung,” Junhui joked back at his hyungs. “It’s an ancient method of staying cool in the summer heat, you know.” Pointing his metallic spoon at an amused Jeonghan and Joshua. Wonwoo almost choked on his own food laughing when he heard Junhui’s baseless fun fact. “It’s why you feel so cool too after getting out of the sauna.”

Wonwoo slapped his own chest, trying to swallow his food but was still cracking up at Junhui. “Dude, shut up and eat.”

And that had probably been the highest point in Junhui’s day before it drastically fell. Like his bowl of galbi-tang. Junhui can positively say he shrieked—both from the hot broth that poured all over his thighs and crotch and the fact that his long-awaited galbi-tang fell off of the table and onto him. He never should’ve reached out to steal Wonwoo’s food from him.

Wonwoo had immediately taken Junhui to the bathroom to wash his legs and offered him a spare pair of shorts and Jeonghan and Joshua were quick to clean up the soup spilled all over the floor and table.

“I’m going to cry,” Junhui had said when he entered the bathroom, immediately shedding off his sweatpants. “My galbi-tang.”

“Jun-ah, go get changed,” Wonwoo shoved the clean pair of pants into his hands and shoved him inside one of the stalls.

He still sobs over his galbi-tang.

The cherry on top of Junhui’s day had been nothing short of utter humiliation. So humiliating that it had actually rendered Jeonghan completely speechless as he watched the younger.

Junhui blamed it on the lack of food intake, the lack of sleep, and the entire shittiness of the day that he was having. It was an accumulation. He’s never this clumsy. People even _admired_ him for having amazing control over his long limbs while dancing. But somehow today, Junhui’s body seemed to be working against him.

He had almost blacked out from the pain but still held on strong with every remaining will power left in him, crouching down as he cradled his forehead into his hands. Who walks dead straight into a mirror? Especially at a gym that one has gone to hundreds of times before. Only Junhui.

“I think you should just rest for today, Junnie,” Wonwoo suggested, crouched beside the Chinese boy while rubbing his back gently.

“I think I should too,” replied Junhui, still wincing as he felt the sting on his forehead. He looked at himself in the mirror in front of him and widened his eye at the reddening spot on his forehead where it had suffered the impact.

“Take care,” Jeonghan said full of worry and concern, reluctantly unwilling to let go of Junhui’s arm as they sent Junhui back to the dorms. “Ice it immediately, okay?”

Junhui nods and gets in the taxi that was already waiting for him.

\--

When he reaches their dorm building, he doesn’t immediately go up to his own unit. He presses the button for the sixth floor instead of the tenth.

The members all knew the passcodes for all three of their dorm units (for convenience, they say and definitely not for sneaking around and fooling around with each other purposes) and without thinking twice, Junhui punches in the passcode to the sixth-floor unit, taking off his shoes as he enters and walks straight to the room at the end of the corridor.

Junhui also doesn’t think twice as he throws himself on top of the boy who was sprawled on the bed, busy playing on his laptop and grunts when he suddenly feels Junhui’s body weight on top of him.

“Hyung—”

Before the younger could protest, Junhui nuzzles his face into the back of his neck, sighing in the familiar scent of the younger’s shampoo. Mingyu must’ve just finished taking a shower.

“Gyu,” Junhui mumbles weakly into Mingyu’s skin, hot breath tickling him a little.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Mingyu asks, tone soft but body tries to sit up and slide Junhui off of his back. Junhui might be smaller than him but in no way does that mean Junhui is light. “I thought you were working out with the other hyungs today after practice.”

Junhui doesn’t reply, only nuzzling into Mingyu’s neck even more. Mingyu sighs, he knows that when Junhui is uncharacteristically silent it means that he’s had quite a rough day.

With several small protests and nails digging into Mingyu’s skin like a cat unwilling to let go, he manages to slide Junhui off of his back. There’s a slight pout on Junhui’s face when Mingyu sits up properly and faces the older.

“Hyung— _oof_ —” Mingyu is met with an armful of Junhui again and from how tightly Junhui has his arms wrapped around his torso, Mingyu carefully places his laptop onto his bedside table so they can fall back onto the bed comfortably.

His hand naturally places itself on the small of Junhui’s back, keeping the older close and pressed firmly against his chest, and his other hand cups the back of Junhui’s head, feeling the silky-smooth hair underneath his palm.

They lay there like that for a while, the room filled with only the sounds of their breathing and the slow jazz music that Mingyu had been playing on his laptop until Junhui decided to rub his nose against the fabric of Mingyu’s hoodie which _tickles_.

“Hyung,” Mingyu calls for him again, laughing. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hiding,” Junhui says, muffled into Mingyu’s hoodie, refusing to lift his face up and meet Mingyu’s eyes that were looking down at him. “I’m hiding in your arms.”

Mingyu chuckles, running his fingers up the length of Junhui’s back. “Don’t you mean you’re hugging?”

Junhui shakes his head. “No, I’m hiding. From the world. You’re my safe place.”

Mingyu’s heart melts and he swears he almost bursts into tears. He hugs Junhui even tighter. “Right here?”

This time Junhui nods, voice a little softer than before. “Right here. In your arms.”

\--

When Wonwoo, Jeonghan, and Joshua return from their work out session together, Wonwoo finds Junhui curled up in Mingyu’s arm, fast asleep with Mingyu in Mingyu’s bed. It was endearing to see two of the biggest members in the group curled up together on a slightly cramped bed like a puppy and a kitten.

Wonwoo is careful as to not wake up the two, tip-toeing over to pat Junhui’s head and press a kiss on the red mark on Junhui’s forehead, a little relieved to see that it’s faded away a little.

“Is Junhui in there?” Jeonghan asks when he spots Wonwoo walking out of his and Mingyu’s bedroom.

“Fast asleep,” replies Wonwoo. He can see the relief wash over Jeonghan’s face knowing that Junhui is all right.

“I’ll put the galbi-tang in the fridge upstairs for you, I want to visit Channie as well,” the older offers, taking the plastic bag in his hand.

“Thanks, hyung,” Wonwoo says. “Say hi to Channie for me.”

“Will do,” Jeonghan says before exiting the dorm.

Wonwoo also lets out a breath of relief, feeling tense ever since he watched Junhui almost crash into Seokmin in today’s practice and even more tense when Junhui had walked straight into the mirror at the gym.

As long as Junhui is safe and sound, Wonwoo is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
